onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey D. Madness/New World 3
Luffy places Smoker's body somewhere hiding on the island. Because of the respect Luffy has grown for Smoker Luffy takes his time finding the right place. The crew are really happy that Luffy beat Smoker. All but one. Robin: Luffy! This is not the time to be glad! Why is there a Gorosei after us! Luffy: I don't know. But now is not the time for those kind of things. We need to be glad. I finally beat that smoke guy. Nami: *Get's serious* Luffy, Robin is right. Why the hell would a Gorosei come after us? They did'nt even act against guys like WB,BB and Shanks! Luffy: *Confused look* Who the hell was that old man? Sanji: Hey dumb can you be?! Robin: That's one of the leaders of the WG. Luffy: Wow, he sounds strong. SH's: HE IS STRONG! BAKA! The crew hide in a old building. It's pretty big. But there is nothing inside. Luffy: Sanji! I'm hungry! I need meat! Sanji: Now is not the time to be thinking about food! This is serious! Luffy: But Sanji... Sanji: Shut up! Robin: We need to talk about this. Why would a Gorosei follow us? Nami: That's what's odd. Zoro: Can't we just go and kick his ass? Usopp: Are you crazy?! You can't attack people like him! He's way over our level! Brook: Yohohohohoho, Usopp-san is right. I remember how feared they were among the pirates when I was alive. Just thinking about it my stomack hurt... But I have no stomack. Skull Joke! Franky: Would you shut up?! Asshole! Robin calms the crew down by walking inside the circle the crew formed. Robin: I recomend we run away! This too much trouble. We are alredy infamous enough! The less trouble we make the better are our chances to continue our adventures. Luffy: No old man is gonna make us run. We have been trough a lot together. Enies Lobby, Alabasta, Thriller Bark etc. We can't let us be stopped by old men. This is a new era. We shall make a name for ourselves. And this is the perfect chance. Zoro: I agree. Sanji: Me too. Usopp: What?! Did you hit your head! He is from the Gorosei! He ate the "Kyouryuu Kyouryuu no mi: Model: Godzilla! That's a mythical zoan type DF! Luffy: Sugee! So that's who that dinosaur were! SH's: YOU FIND OUT NOW?! Luffy: Yosh! Let's go! Robin: We need to follow the captain. Nami: I suppose you are right. Usopp: I will show that I have becoma a man! Chopper: I can finally show You my new techniques! Franky: BF-37 has alot more to show You! Brook: I will show You how strong I have gotten. The SH's leave for their battle. The air is tense between them. The crew is heading for their biggest challenge! At the same time some other place on the island: Bob "Godzilla" Mito has found the body of Smoker. Smoker tries to get up but the wounds won't let him. Smoker: Sorry! But this is my loss! Mito: Lay still. You need to save your powers. Smoker closes his eyes. Miro: That damn Mugiwaru! He is the cause of many defeats! And he is the son of that damn revolutionary! I will personally get him! Today, Mugiwaru... YOU DIE!!! Back to the SH's: Chopper: Luffy, are you sure you can fight with these wounds? Luffy: *Looks up and down at him self* I'm fine. I just need some meat. Sanji, MEAT! Sanji: First we need to get back to the ship. Luffy: Yosh! We will got to the ship, and then we will fight! Zoro: Ero-cook! I need some food too! I'm tired! Sanji: Whu the fuck are you screaming?! Shitty Marimo! Nami: Just stop both of You! We need to rest before we attack. And then then after the crew has gotten something to eat they look for Mito. After a long time the SH pirates decides to rest for a while. Then they go on. Until what they were looking for found them! Mito wre standing right in front of them. Luffy who only knew about his epithet did nit recognize him. Luffy: Ojii-san. Have you seen a godzilla? Mito: Have I seen a godzilla? He starts to turn into his DF. SH's: That's him, baka! Get back. End Category:Blog posts